


Game of Trust

by StarCrossedAyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Eren, Dom/sub, M/M, Motel room, One Night Stand (but comes back for more), One Shot, Sex Toys, sub!Levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedAyu/pseuds/StarCrossedAyu
Summary: Non aveva mai provato tanta quiete e pace come in quel momento, dove si liberava di ogni fardello, abbandonandosi al piacere che la sua sola voce sapeva donargli.«Accetti, Levi? Sarai il mio Sottomesso, per una notte..?»«Sí.»
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Game of Trust

Le luci dei lampioni, nel buio della notte, si susseguivano incessantemente, rincorrendosi senza sosta. Il vento scompigliava i capelli corvini dell'uomo alla guida che, con aria stanca, tentava di mantenere la giusta concentrazione per non finire fuori strada.

Levi si sentiva esausto, e non solo fisicamente parlando. Il lavoro assorbiva ogni briciola del suo tempo ed energie, come una sanguisuga che con esasperante solerzia succhia la linfa vitale della propria preda. Il CEO, silenziosa vittima dell'eredità lasciatagli dallo zio, non sapeva più cosa significasse avere una vita privata: sommerso di impegni e gravato di enormi responsabilità, le sue interazioni sociali ormai si limitavano puramente a meeting, colloqui e infinite riunioni amministrative; persino durante quel weekend a Malibu, meta di surfisti e amanti della spiaggia, mare e riposo erano stati un vero e proprio miraggio alla stregua di un'oasi nel deserto, accantonati in favore di una trattativa che rimbalzava tra i piani alti da troppo tempo.

Per quanto si sforzasse, non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta che aveva scopato, figurarsi con _chi_. Sicuramente qualcuno non memorabile visto il modo in cui era finito nel dimenticatoio, insieme ai propri interessi e qualunque speranza di trovare un po' di serenità mentale.

Quando con la fronte sfiorò il volante della Porsche, Levi si rese conto che doveva fare una sosta, se voleva tornare a Los Angeles tutto intero.

Oltre al terreno polveroso e qualche cactus a far da contorno allo scenario già scarno, sembrava che non ci fosse null'altro fino alla metropoli. Non credeva di resistere un'altra ora, a dirla tutta, ma l'idea di fermarsi in un'area di sosta e dormire in auto non lo allettava per niente.

Il cartellone luminoso in lontananza fu dono della divina provvidenza.

Imboccò il vialetto del Motel e, parcheggiata la vettura nell'unico spiazzale libero, squadrò la struttura: non era di lusso, certo, tuttavia non fatiscente come temeva all'inizio. Se era fortunato, sarebbe tornato a casa senza pidocchi.

Raccolse dal sedile la ventiquattrore contenente i documenti del contratto, sistemando nel bagagliaio, varcando poi l'ingresso senza molto entusiasmo.

L'interno della hall era accogliente, dai colori caldi e l'arredamento retrò. Un uomo dal volto vissuto e piccoli baffi curati sedeva dietro al bancone, ascoltando musica country. La radio era d'epoca, gracchiante e scolorita dagli anni. Il concierge sollevò lo sguardo dal cruciverba, scrutandolo con interesse, e Levi si sentì stranamente a disagio; sembrava quasi tentasse di leggergli la mente. Con molta probabilità era solo incuriosito dal completo sartoriale, una vera e propria prigione in cui sudare viste le temperature infernali di quell'estate torrida.

«Mi sembra provato, giovanotto.»

L'Executive storse il naso a quell'appellativo – aveva superato l'adolescenza da un bel pezzo – trattenendo uno sbuffo. Fece scivolare la carta di credito sulla superficie in legno, insieme al documento d'identità.

«Una singola» disse.

«Lei è solo, quindi.»

Un'unica, sintetica frase che racchiudeva l'essenza della sua intera vita.

Levi arricciò le labbra, la camicia incollata addosso come una seconda pelle e un'emicrania crescente dovuta al sonno, alzando gli occhi al cielo con evidente stizza.

«Vede qualcun altro forse? Ce l'ha una camera, sì o no?»

«Siete fortunato, ho l'ultima libera.»

Il vecchio gli allungò la chiave della stanza 103 ma, prima che Levi potesse afferrarla, ritrasse la mano con un movimento repentino. Gliele mostrò una identica, adagiata nel palmo destro, con una sola differenza: il numero impresso sul portachiavi, 104.

«Aprono due porte molto simili tra loro. Oltre una di esse, però, c'è già qualcuno; è solo, proprio come lei. Questa persona sa che stanotte potrebbe ricevere compagnia. Se accetterà di ess–»

«Se sta cercando di propormi una escort ha sbagliato indirizzo. Voglio solo un cazzo di letto in cui dormire, punto.»

«Come dicevo,» il vecchio si schiarì la voce, riprendendo il discorso dove era stato interrotto, «se accetterà di essere _quel_ qualcuno, tutto ciò che succederà tra quelle mura riguarderà unicamente voi due; non è possibile mettere più solitudini in una stanza, a patto che in qualche modo non si dissolvano...»

«Tengo stretta la mia, di solitudine. Grazie per l'interesse.»

Levi agguantò il ciondolo della 103, andando alla ricerca del proprio alloggio. Percorse il ballatoio, controllando i numeri in ottone sulle porte, giungendo infine dinanzi alla meta. Inserì la chiave nella toppa tuttavia, prima di udire lo scatto della serratura, la curiosità ebbe la meglio sull'indifferenza, spingendolo a gettare lo sguardo sull'ultimo battente.

Le tende della 104 erano ben tirate, l'interno buio.

Quel tipo era sicuro che fosse già occupata? E se la "persona sola" non fosse una prostituta, ma un aspirante suicida...? Magari era già crepato...

Tornò velocemente indietro, spinto da preoccupazione ma soprattutto desiderio di sapere, affacciandosi nella hall dove Dot – questo il nome sulla targhetta del concierge – aveva ripreso a scrivere indisturbato. Levi si piazzò dinanzi a lui, deciso.

«È certo che sia l'unica camera libera?»

«Assolutamente.»

«L'igiene lì dentro è del tutto insoddisfacente: lenzuola sporche, moquette sudicia, cestino pieno fino all'orlo. Ne voglio un'altra.»

Il vecchietto finse stupore. «Il nostro personale è molto attento alle pulizie, lei è il primo ad esporre una simile lamentela. Ha controllato bene?»

Levi, che non aveva neanche messo piede nella stanza, continuò imperterrito la farsa; era tardi per rimangiarsi la parola.

«Sta dicendo forse che sono cieco o peggio, un bugiardo?»

«Certo che no!» si discolpa il concierge. «Come però le accennavo, la 103 è l'unica disponibile... se è ancora intenzionato a tener stretta la sua solitudine, ben inteso.»

L'altro allungò la mano e Dot gli consegnò la chiave che dava accesso alla camera 104, non senza sfoggiare un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

Di fronte quella porta, l'Executive sentiva il proprio cuore battere come un tamburo. Un misto di timore e ansia lo stava divorando. Aveva fatto una cazzata, se lo sentiva: nella migliore delle ipotesi avrebbe trovato un cadavere; nella peggiore, lo sarebbe diventato lui per mano di qualche serial killer con un feticismo per gli incontri al buio e i Motel. Magari c'era davvero una prostituta... Fece un respiro profondo, girò la chiave ed entrò.

Dentro regnava l'oscurità, segnata flebilmente dal riflesso dell'insegna al neon che penetrava attraverso la stoffa lisa delle tende. Udiva il ronzio del ventilatore in un angolo della stanza, mentre l'aria gli accarezzava il viso nell'inutile tentativo di rinfrescare l'ambiente. Lasciò l'uscio socchiuso alle proprie spalle, facendo prudentemente qualche passo in avanti. Con le ginocchia urtò un oggetto duro e, con le braccia tese per frenare la caduta, le sue mani tastano la superficie infeltrita del copriletto. Qualcosa di morbido e sottile gli sfiorò la pelle. Lo raccolse, tentando di mettere l'immagine a fuoco in quel buio pesto. Sembrava...

_Una corda_.

Levi si irrigidì, gettandola via: o davvero qualcuno progettava di impiccarsi in quel luogo squallido, o era caduto dritto nella tana del lupo.

Un movimento poco distante lo fece girare di scatto, i sensi allerta.

«Finalmente sei qui...»

Una voce, calda e roca, gli parlò con aria complice mentre il suo proprietario gli girava intorno, come un predatore fa con la sua preda.

L'Executive mantenne la calma. Era fisicamente allenato – anche se contro un proiettile avrebbe comunque potuto fare ben poco –, ma soprattutto non aveva alcuna intenzione di morire ed esser gettato in qualche fossa a marcire.

Un palmo gli toccò la spalla e il fiato caldo dello sconosciuto gli accarezzò l'orecchio, dandogli i brividi.

«Inginocchiati.»

In un secondo Levi gli afferrò il polso, toccandoglielo dietro la schiena e ponendolo in condizione di svantaggio. Seguì un lamento sorpreso, accompagnato da un'imprecazione. Cercando l'interruttore a tentoni Levi accese finalmente la luce.

Sul letto, lì dove l'aveva lasciata, vide la corda. Poco distanti c'erano dei preservativi, un flacone di lubrificante e un... _vibratore_.

Adattarsi velocemente al giallo della lampadina, abbassò lo sguardo; ai propri piedi, un ragazzo a torso nudo lo fissava sbigottito, scalzo e con dei pantaloni di pelle indosso. Lo stupore dipinto nelle sue iridi smeraldine non era comunque paragonabile a quello riflesso negli occhi di Levi, impietrito. In che razza di posto era capitato?!

Il giovane vide il palese sgomento dell'uomo prima che lo liberasse dalla propria morsa, fondandosi verso l'uscita.

«Aspetta!»

«Scordatelo!»

Lo sconosciuto riuscì ad allungare un palmo e a chiudere la porta, impedendo a Levi di fuggire a gambe levate.

«Aspetta, per favore!»

Come aveva fatto quella voce a diventare, da seducente, così tremendamente implorante? Incrociò le braccia, sprezzante.

«È questo il genere di _servizio_ che offrite? Spiacente, non resterò qui dentro a farmi torturare.»

Il ragazzo sospirò scuotendo la testa, scocciato: nonostante fosse abituato a simili pregiudizi, era spiacevole sentire le stesse accuse ogni volta.

«Io non torturo nessuno» replicò, la mano ancora sulla superficie scolorita e lo sguardo fisso in quello scettico dell'altro. «Non sono un maniaco, tantomeno un sadico. Il mio nome è Eren.»

Levi non rispose, allontanandosi da lui e camminando distratto per la stanza: in giro erano disseminate candele parzialmente consumate, sul comodino c'era un secchio colmo di ghiaccio e subito accanto una fila di boccette con olii orientali; non fosse stato per i condom e quel _coso_ – oltre allo stravagante non-abbigliamento di Eren –, il luogo sembrava innocuo quanto un centro massaggi.

«Perciò, fammi capire: attendi che qualcuno varchi la soglia e si faccia frustare...?» chiese, accomodandosi sul letto stando ben attento a non toccare niente.

Anche Eren incrociò le braccia, piuttosto contrito.

«Di certo non aspetto uno come _te_.»

«Serio e facoltoso?»

«Pensavo più a cinico e stronzo» replicò con un mezzo sorriso. «Mi chiedo perché Dot ti abbia mandato qui. È evidente che non cerchi una notte all'insegna del piacere.»

A dirla tutta, Levi non avrebbe disdegnato un po' di sesso, soprattutto se a proporglielo era Eren: alto, fisico tonico e asciutto, pelle color caramello, labbra piene e dall'aspetto morbido, due gemme al posto degli occhi; non era però propenso a farsi seviziare con feticci o roba simile, perciò quelle eventualità andava accantonata. Si limitò a sbuffare, annoiato.

«L'unica stanza libera era un porcile. Pur di non perdere un cliente, avrà pensato che saresti stato disposto a condividere il letto. È ovvio comunque che non resterò qui.»

Il ragazzo lo fissò con cipiglio serio. «Come ti chiami?»

«... Levi» rispose, evitando di fornire ulteriori dettagli.

«Facciamo così: tu dormi nel letto, io sulla poltrona. Hai delle occhiaie veramente orribili e sono sicuro che, se ti rimetti alla guida, non vedrai l'alba di domani. Prometto di non toccarti in alcun modo... A meno che non sia tu a chiedermelo.»

Eren sorrise e Levi liberò una risata, gettando il capo all'indietro. Era da tempo che non sentiva una battuta così esilarante.

«Ne dubito fortemente, ma nulla ti vieta di sperare nell'impossibile.»

«Nulla è impossibile, solo improbabile.»

Il giovane andò ad accomodarsi sulla poltrona e, nell'istante in cui la pelle a fasciargli le cosce ne toccò il tessuto logoro, l'alone di mistero che lo circondava svanì, sostituito da innocenza e timidezza.

«Scusami per prima. Non volevo spaventarti.»

«Non lo hai fatto.»

«Ah no?» chiese, una luce divertita a illuminare gli occhi.

«Mi sono difeso, tutto qua.»

«Come vedi, non hai motivo di farlo. Sono assolutamente innocuo.»

«Questo lo dici tu.» Levi accavallò le gambe, fissandolo truce. «Per quel che ne so, potresti essere evaso di prigione oppure un pervertito omicida.»

«Nessuna delle due cose: sono un semplice impiegato, nulla su cui fantasticare troppo.»

L'uomo inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

«Come ci sei finito a fare queste cose, allora? Ti prostituisci?»

Stavolta fu Eren a ridere, accasciandosi contro lo schienale scucito.

«No, no...!» rispose, quasi senza fiato. «È una storia piuttosto lunga...»

«Mi è passato il sonno, tranquillo» borbottò l'altro tenendo d'occhio il vibratore, neanche avesse vita propria. Il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i capelli castani, raccolti in un disordinato chignon, peggiorando la situazione.

«Uhm, sono nato e cresciuto in una piccola cittadina, qui in California: troppo stretta per chiunque e claustrofobica per l'unico omosessuale che l'abitava, cioè me...»  
  


***  
  


_Carla lo guardava come se improvvisamente gli fossero spuntate corna e coda. Grisha, invece, restò impassibile._

_«Ti sbagli. Tu non sei gay» gli disse, le mani intrecciate sulla superficie del tavolo._

_Eren, appena quindicenne, cercò una posizione più comoda sulla sedia, profondamente a disagio: come poteva fargli comprendere quali fossero le proprie preferenze senza essere descrittivo, risultare volgare o addirittura irrispettoso...?_

_«Papà, io–»_

_«Ascoltami bene, perché non lo dirò una seconda volta: la tua è la classica fase ribelle di ogni adolescente; né più, né meno. Mi rifiuto di credere di aver dato vita a un simile abominio.»_

_Il patriarca si alzò, allontanandosi da quella scomoda verità, e gli occhi di Eren si inumidirono. Cercò lo sguardo della madre e il conforto che sempre vi aveva trovato ogni qualvolta ne aveva avuto bisogno. Invece, nelle iridi nocciola della donna lesse solo rifiutò, addirittura_ disgusto _. Il senso di colpa nel sentirsi diverso fu velocemente sostituito da sorda rabbia. Era loro figlio ma, più di tutto, era un essere umano._  
  


—  
  


_Udiva le risatine di scherno negli spogliatoi; limpide, cristalline._

_Aveva sbagliato a confidarsi con Reiner._

_Le voci sulla propria omosessualità avevano fatto il giro del liceo in poche ore, ed Eren si era trovato subito oggetto di derisione. Bersaglio di bullismo spicciolo, quello che lede la sanità mentale di una persona, centellinando il suo orgoglio giorno dopo giorno._

_Quando varcò l'area delle docce, tutti gli diedero le spalle coprendosi le parti intime._

_«Attenti a non far cadere la saponetta, ragazzi!» rise Connie, accompagnato dal resto dei presenti._

_Eren si rintanava, stretto pudicamente nel proprio asciugamano, nell'unico cubicolo disponibile alla fine del corridoio. Sapeva che non era finita lì. A terra, infatti, trovò un grosso ortaggio verde ricoperto da un preservativo._

_«Ci dispiace, Yeager, è il massimo che riuscirai ad ottenere. Nessuno ti darà la sua salsiccia!»_

_L'acqua non riusciva a lavare via le lacrime silenziose che rigavano il suo viso stanco. Quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a sopportare quelle umiliazioni?_  
  


_***_  
  


«Sono fuggito da lì appena ho potuto.»

Eren si alzò in piedi, aprendo il piccolo frigo bar e prendendo una bevanda. Ne tracannò un sorso placando l'arsura, sciogliendo il nodo che sentiva alla gola e al cuore.

«Ho trovato lavoro a Los Angeles, città cosmopolita per eccellenza ma – ironia della sorte – i miei colleghi sono altrettanto intolleranti e bigotti. La fortuna non deve avermi in simpatia.»

Il giovane abbozzò un sorriso spento e Levi, coinvolto dal suo racconto, lo invitò a sedersi al proprio fianco. Eren, con la lattina fredda ancora stretta tra le mani, accettò di buon grado.

«Mi sentivo piuttosto solo e, senza troppe aspettative, mi sono iscritto a un sito d'incontri. Squallido, forse, ma efficace. Ho conosciuto Jean e, anche se tra noi non è scattata la scintilla, in lui ho trovato un amico. Una sera mi portò in un locale per un _munch_ , sai cos'è?»

L'Executive scosse la testa, la propria attenzione catturata dalla bocca di Eren resa lucida dalla bibita. «È un incontro tra persone che praticano o sono interessate al BDSM. Non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa fosse, prima di sedermi a quel tavolo.»

«Non ti sei sentito... a disagio?»

«Assolutamente no. Niente latex o lustrini. Tutti erano vestiti normalmente, riuniti unicamente per scambiarsi idee e opinioni.»

Levi si inumidì le labbra, improvvisamente secche. Più Eren parlava, esponendosi, più acquista fascino: c'era naturalezza, del candore che trasuda ad ogni singola parola e battito di ciglia; il dolore non sembrava aver scalfito quel lato del suo carattere.

«Proseguì» lo invoglia.

«Parlavano dell'argomento in maniera così disinvolta da rendermi curioso. Ho provato una sessione, appurando la mia inclinazione al controllo piuttosto che alla sottomissione.»

Agli occhi dell'uomo, Eren non pareva affatto in grado di imporre la propria volontà sugli altri. Levi invece impartiva ordini e decretava il destino di decine di individui col solo tratto di una penna; un macigno sulle spalle che era stanco di sopportare e di cui non riusciva a disfarsi neanche un attimo.

Erano due individui agli antipodi, l'uno la nemesi dell'altro.

«Questa è la storia di come sono diventato Dominatore. Ho appreso tutto ciò che occorre sapere per rendere felice e appagato il mio partner.»

Le iridi plumbee di Levi si sgranarono, incredule.

«Felice...? Appagato? Credi davvero che fustigare qualcuno sia un tuo diritto?»

«E tu credi davvero che tutto si riduca unicamente alla violenza, il Sottomesso sia un masochista o peggio, che si tratti di un abuso? È molto più di questo, Levi: si crea uno spazio in cui poter esplorare le reciproche fantasie, esporre i rispettivi limiti senza temere alcun giudizio... Un universo parallelo in cui essere _liberi_.»

L'Executive tacque, assimilando quelle parole. Eren era fermamente convinto di ciò che diceva, da poter giurare che quella dimensione fosse tanto reale quanto sicura per chi sceglie di entrarvi.

E se quel mondo, che da sempre immaginava intriso dalle tinte cupe della brutalità, fosse invece più allettante di quanto pensasse?

«Sono un uomo di potere, Eren. Mi piace ottenere ciò che voglio, e soprattutto alle mie condizioni. Quali sono le tue...?»

L'espressione di Eren, a quella domanda, passò dall'iniziale meraviglia alla trionfante consapevolezza di averlo intrigato, al punto da azzardare un sottile approccio.

«Se fossi il mio Sottomesso, stanotte, ti chiederei di cedermi il controllo assoluto: non dovresti far altro che ascoltare la mia voce, abbandonarsi alle sensazioni che intendo donarmi.»

L'uomo allentò il nodo della cravatta che era stato costretto a portare come un cappio al collo tutto il giorno. Le iridi di entrambi, lentamente, erano state oscurate dal desiderio crescente che aveva saturato la stanza, rendendo l'aria irrespirabile. I loro corpi si attraggono come calamite, una forza inarrestabile a cui non potevano opporsi se non assecondando quella verità innegabile.

«Dovrei compiacerti...?» chiese Levi in un sussurro roco. Era abituato a essere viziato, non viceversa, e quella novità sembrava eccitante.

«Ubbidisci ai miei ordini e otterrai una ricompensa. Resisti e sarai punito. Come vedi è uno scambio semplice: io detto le regole, tu le rispetti.»

Per una volta – per una notte – l'Executive aveva l'occasione di abbandonare il proprio ruolo, dimenticare qualunque preoccupazione lo affligge e dedicarsi unicamente a sé stesso. I loro volti, tra un bisbiglio e l'altro, si erano avvicinati fino a potersi sfiorare.

«Il tuo primo ordine?»

«Lasciati legare.»

Levi si irrigidì al pensiero di esser privato della propria mobilità; quel gioco poteva ritorcersi contro di lui, farsi pericoloso...

Eren percepì la diffidenza dell'altro, la titubanza nei suoi occhi, e cercò di rassicurarlo. «Voglio amplificare ogni tua sensazione e per farlo devo impedirti di muoverti. Bloccherò i polsi, nient'altro.»

Si sporse in avanti e Levi, credendo stesse per baciarlo, calò le palpebre in attesa di quel contatto che da poco aveva scoperto di bramare. Con sommo disappunto, invece, il ragazzo raccolse la corda adagiata sul letto facendola scorrere sulle sue mani, un sorriso sghembo dipinto in volto. Era morbida, quasi setosa, estremamente piacevole al tatto.

«Accetti, Levi? Sarai il mio Sottomesso, per una notte...?»

L'uomo sembrò riflettere seriamente a quel quesito: stava per rinunciare alla propria volontà affidando il suo intero essere a un perfetto sconosciuto, il quale non sapeva chi lui fosse, cosa comportasse vivere la sua vita, sobbarcandosi il peso di innumerevoli decisioni di cui sperava non si sarebbe mai pentito. Levi fece una scelta – l'ultima della serata – cedendo all'irrazionale impulso di abbandonarsi tra quelle braccia scure che promettevano fuoco e stelle.

«Sì.»

Bastò quell'unica parola e l'atteggiamento di Eren, finora pacato e confortante, cambiò radicalmente: l'espressione divenne decisa, la postura rigida e lo sguardo autoritario, inflessibile. L'uomo si trovò dinanzi al Dominatore.

«Stenditi» ordinò.

Levi fece quanto richiesto, liberandosi delle scarpe costose e sistemandosi al centro del letto.

«Solleva le braccia sopra la testa.»

Con movimenti delicati e precisi, legò dapprima i polsi del partner per poi assicurare le estremità della corda alla spalliera traballante del letto. Il Sottomesso osservò ogni sua mossa, sulle spine, trattenendo il respiro quando Eren gli sfilò la cravatta, usandola come fosse una benda.

«La vista annebbia i sensi che voglio stimolare. Non ti farò alcun male, Levi. Il mio compito è guidarti.»

«Credevo volessi controllarmi...» esalò quest'ultimo, incerto, strattonando leggermente il legaccio per testare la resistenza.

«Non nel modo in cui credi. Esistono molte forme per vivere la sessualità, questa è una delle tante. Il mio unico scopo, stanotte, è soddisfarti.»

«E tu? Cosa ci guadagni?»

«Il tuo benessere è il mio premio. Ora ti spoglierò e sarà la sola occasione in cui sentirai le mie mani sul tuo corpo... Non ti toccherò oltre, a meno che non sarai tu a chiedermelo...»

L'altro annuì, cieco e indifeso, mentre le dita del ragazzo sfilano lentamente i bottoni da ogni asola, aprendo la camicia e scoprendo la pelle nivea e sudata dell'uomo sotto di lui. Passò alla cintura, seguirono i pantaloni classici, infine toccò alle calze. Levi arrossì, pensando a quanto quel dettaglio insignificante e sciocco lo mettesse in imbarazzo, molto più rispetto al trovarsi mezzo nudo, legato e bendato in un Motel insieme a un tipo che aveva conosciuto appena mezz'ora prima.

L'Executive percepì il peso di Eren svanire dal letto, i suoi passi allontanarsi. Tacque, intimamente rassicurato nel sentirlo già di ritorno. In quei secondi all'apparenza interminabili tormentò i propri polsi, sfregandoli contro la corda con gesti nervosi. Non riuscì a trattenere un verso acuto quando un oggetto ghiacciato scivolò sul suo ventre, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

La sensazione fastidiosa si fece sopportabile, lasciando che una scia fresca corresse verso l'ombelico, per poi ripresentarsi – intensa e pungente – su uno dei capezzoli. Levi stavolta guaì, piegando le gambe e puntando i piedi nel materasso. Nell'udire il tonfo secco del _seau à glace_ , sul comodino lì accanto, riconobbe la fonte di quel tormento: un cubetto di ghiaccio. Eren si dedicò a una nuova zona e, nel percorrere col pezzo gelido il suo fianco pallido, l'uomo succhiò l'aria attraverso i denti, attraversato da fastidio e piacere in egual misura.

«Dimmi cosa provi...»

«Che razza di domanda...!»

La mano del giovane si fermò di colpo, sollevando il cubetto. Levi si agitò sul posto, a disagio.

«Dimmi cosa provi.»

Questa volta il tono del Dominatore non era dolce o accondiscendente, ma severo: il Sottomesso non aveva ubbidito, la conseguenza era stata la sua irritazione. L'altro deglutì, sforzandosi di rispondere in maniera adeguata e seguire le regole del gioco.

«Provo... fastidio. Il freddo mi da i brividi.»

«Cos'altro?»

Levi respirò a fondo, concentrandosi.

«I capezzoli sono... sensibili... Ho lo stomaco sottosopra, mi sento inquieto... La pelle è incandescente...»

L'uomo sentì il ghiaccio scivolare sulle proprie labbra, fresco e dissetante. Lo succhiò alla ricerca di refrigerio, senza pensare a cosa stesse facendo; la lingua saettò fuori, lambendo le dita scure del ragazzo che sospirò soddisfatto.

«Cos'altro, Levi...?» gli chiese.

Il gelo oltrepassò la biancheria intima, torturando la sua erezione dura e bollente. Non si era accorto di essere ridotto in quelle condizioni, era impossibile che–

«I-io... Io...» balbettò sconclusionato, assalito dalla vergogna.

«Non temere il mio giudizio. Puoi essere onesto con me, e ammettere ciò che provi.»

Un fremito incontrollato lo attraversò da capo a piedi, mentre si liberava di quel segreto.

«Sono eccitato...» mormorò arrossendo al di sotto della cravatta, ed Eren sorrise.

«Sei molto bravo» si complimentò. «Ho intenzione di stuzzicarti, adesso.»

L'Executive annuì: ridotto in quelle condizioni a dir poco pietose, desiderava solamente che la sua mano – o meglio, la sua bocca – lo facesse venire subito, risparmiando gli ulteriori umiliazioni; dopo esser stato privato anche dei boxer, invece, udì un quieto ronzio.

«AH!»

Fu più forte di lui. Non riuscì a trattenere il gemito sofferente, sentendosi sfiorare la cappella gonfia.

_Il vibratore_.

La testa morbida percorse l'intera lunghezza della sua asta, massaggiando i testicoli per poi risalire fino alla cima, stimolandola al punto da farla inumidire. Levi si morse il labbro, ingabbiando qualunque altro verso intendesse uscire dalla propria gola.

«Voglio sentire quanto godi. Puoi farlo?»

Trascorsero una decina di secondi, durante i quali l'uomo mantenne un ostinato silenzio. Il vibratore venne spento, negandogli l'orgasmo ormai prossimo.

«No! Merda, non–»

«Chiedimelo.»

Un ordine. Non c'era alcuna gentilezza o premura, nella voce di Eren.

«Non fermarti» sibilò, irritato dalla situazione di impotenza in cui si era volutamente cacciato.

Il sex toy tornò ad accarezzarlo con maggiore insistenza, soffermandosi sulle zone già sensibili per poi allontanarsi di colpo.

«Continua!» soffiò l'Executive con rabbia, cercando la frizione appena scomparsa.

«No, se non cambi atteggiamento. Ricorda: _io_ detto le regole, _tu_ le rispetti. Implorami, adesso.»

Levi digrignò i denti, agitandosi sul posto nel vano tentativo di liberarsi, darsi piacere in qualche modo. Il risultato fu solo crescente insoddisfazione. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare, ferito nell'orgoglio.

Non aveva scelta, non più.

«T-ti prego, non... non fermarti...» riuscì a dire. La virilità dolorante venne di nuovo vezzeggiata dall'oggetto di piacere e un singhiozzo appagato giunse alle proprie orecchie. Era il suo.

«Sei meraviglioso. Ti piace?»

«Ah, s-sì... Ah! Mi piace, ancora...!» mugolò, inarcando la schiena e spingendosi verso l'alto. Sentì la tensione raccogliersi nel basso ventre, pronta ad esplodere da un momento all'altro. Mosse i fianchi, ormai al limite tra oblio e ragione, quando il vibratore smise di funzionare riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà.

«Vaffanculo, Eren! Sei un maledetto stronzo! Vuoi uccidermi?!» urlò, il respiro affannoso e la pelle lucida di sudore.

«Cosa vuoi che faccia, mh?»

«Fammi venire, brutto pezzo di merda, toccami subito!»

E nell'attimo in cui la lingua di Eren andò a leccargli il sesso e la sua bocca lo avvolgeva, Levi si spinse più a fondo nella sua gola, con la foga dettata dal desiderio fattosi incontrollabile. Gli ci volle poco per raggiungere l'orgasmo, e ancor meno perché il ragazzo ingoiasse ogni cosa.

L'uomo era esausto, privo di energie e a corto di fiato. Credeva sarebbe crollato da un secondo all'altro. Il Dominatore, tuttavia, aveva altri piani.

Percepì le dita unte di Eren scivolare tra le proprie natiche. L'odore dolce e fruttato del lubrificante gli giunse alle narici sensibili.

«C-cosa fai? Sono già venuto!»

«Il tuo piacere mi appartiene, Levi. Pretendo ogni fremito che attraversa il tuo corpo perfetto.»

Un dito si fece spazio dentro di lui e, a quel l'intrusione, le pareti si tesero in risposta. La bocca di Levi si spalancò in un grido muto, mentre Eren lo lavorava con la maestria dovuta all'esperienza fino ad aggiungere una seconda falange. Si muoveva con delicata esigenza accarezzando le sue carni umide, modellando senza fretta. Il giovane curvò indice e medio e Levi emise un gemito osceno, un suono che mai avrebbe creduto di poter produrre.

«Ho pizzicato la corda giusta?»

L'uomo tremava in maniera incontrollata, articolando le lenzuola con le dita dei piedi. Prima di quel momento non sapeva a cos'altro potesse mai servire una prostata, oltre a essere fonte di qualche tumore; Eren gli aveva mostrato il Paradiso solamente sfiorandola.

«S-sì, sì, cazzo...!»

Il Dominatore lo lasciò vuoto e Levi protestò, muovendosi alla ricerca delle sue attenzioni.

«Perché ti fermi? Ho risposto, io–»

«Non è colpa tua, scusami, è che...» La voce di Eren era flebile, rotta. «Ti desidero, Levi. Voglio possederti e non so se questo è un limite che posso superare.»

L'uomo, ancora bendato, lo colse alla sprovvista, intrappolando tra le proprie gambe nella più dolce delle morse.

«Davvero pensi che accetterò un pretesto simile adesso?! Se non mi fotti subito giuro che ti prendo a–»

Qualunque minaccia intendesse rivolgergli si perse sulle labbra di Eren che, avide, assaggiavano la sua bocca al pari di un frutto prelibato. Fu un bacio lungo, appassionato al punto che nessuno dei due reputò indispensabile poter respirare. Ogni centimetro di pelle, per l'altro, era puro ossigeno, acqua da bere e cibo di cui nutrirsi. Costretti a riprendere fiato, ansanti ed eccitati all'estremo, Eren recuperò velocemente un condom.

«Fa ciò che vuoi, ma ti prego... Voglio vederti...» supplicò Levi.

Il cuore di Eren arrestò la propria corsa, riprendendo a battere un istante dopo al doppio della velocità. Mentre entrava dentro di lui con esasperante lentezza, lo privò della benda.

Levi era bellissimo, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e passione, le gote arrossate e l'animo spezzato. Il Dominatore posò la fronte sulla sua, perso tra quelle crepe che lui stesso aveva creato.

«Hai sempre avuto tu il controllo... Sono io a essere il tuo servo, stanotte.»

«Allora fammi dimenticare qualunque cosa non sia il tuo nome perché è tutto ciò che voglio» sussurrò, sporgendosi quanto poteva per sfiorare la sua bocca con la propria. «Toccami ancora, Eren. Baciami, mordimi, prendimi.»

La luce che brillava nei suoi occhi stanchi, la fiducia di cui erano intrisi, spaccò Eren in due: aveva avuto decine di partner ma, per quanto condividessero quel l'intima visione dell'esistenza, nessuno lo aveva mai _visto_ per ciò che realmente era, facendolo sentire tanto voluto e compreso. Per la prima volta qualcuno aveva fatto breccia nella corazza che si era costruito, accettandolo senza remore – e quel qualcuno era lì, schiacciato dal proprio corpo in una prigione senza sbarre.

Si spinse dentro di lui con ardore, urgenza, facendolo gemere e ansimando a propria volta. Lo agguantò per i fianchi, trascinandolo bruscamente a sé, aumentando la tensione nelle braccia intorpidite di Levi che sentiva i muscoli allungarsi fino allo stremo. Ciascun picco di dolore intensificare il piacere, facendolo singhiozzare. I movimenti di Eren erano frenetici, i gemiti dell'uomo una sinfonia stonata dove ogni affondo era seguito da un acuto. Rincorrevano il respiro dell'altro, alimentati dal calore che i loro corpi uniti creavano. Sull'orlo del baratro, le bocche unite in un avido bacio per sigillare l'urlo di profondo godimento, raggiunsero insieme la vetta.

Levi era sfinito. Non percepiva più gli arti, molli e indolenziti dalla postura scomoda. La sua mente era vuota, una pagina bianca, immacolata.

Sentì l'altro alzarsi dal letto, sciogliere la corda e iniziare a massaggiargli i polsi con olio caldo; una frizione estremamente piacevole e rilassante. Si beò di ogni singola carezza e parola dolce che il ragazzo gli rivolgeva.

«Sono fiero di te» disse infine, e le labbra di Levi si curvano in un timido sorriso.

Si sentiva gratificato. Si sentiva leggero. Si sentiva _sereno_.

Eren andò a stendersi accanto a lui, abbracciandolo in maniera tanto affettuoso e familiare che gli sembrò di conoscerlo da sempre. Si assopì al ritmo regolare del suo respiro, appagato e senza alcun pensiero a tormentare il proprio sonno.  
  


—  
  


Sollevò stancamente le palpebre, colpite dalla luce del sole che filtrava attraverso le tende alla finestra. Con la mano cercò il calore dell'amante ma, quando si voltò, il letto era vuoto.

Sul comodino c'era il vassoio con la colazione e, in bilico sulla tazza di caffè, un foglietto strappato con un messaggio. Purtroppo il vapore del liquido bollente aveva cancellato buona parte del contenuto. Se vi fosse segnato un recapito, era impossibile leggerlo.

Levi si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato.

Era stato il miglior sesso della sua vita, e non aveva idea su come rintracciare il ragazzo: non sapeva assolutamente niente, di Eren, a parte ciò che gli aveva raccontato ore prima; viceversa, il giovane conosceva soltanto il suo nome di battesimo.

L'Executive bevve il caffè ormai freddo, spiccò il muffin e fece una doccia, rivestendo con calma. La camicia era stropicciata per averla indossata tutta la notte, ma sarebbe sopravvissuto a quell'orribile caduta di stile.

Lasciò la stanza 104 e si diresse verso hall, pronto a restituire le chiavi.

Trovò Dot intento ad innaffiare una piantina sulla mensola alle proprie spalle.

«Buongiorno, giovanotto. La vedo in gran forma, stamattina» esclamò, dopo avergli dedicato una bella occhiata.

Il viso di Levi prese un leggero colore, ma l'uomo si sforzò di mantenere un'espressione neutra. Era sicuro che il concierge – se non lo sapeva già per certo – perlomeno sospettasse cosa fosse avvenuto tra quelle quattro mura. Aveva comunque giurato discrezione... o almeno ci sperava.

«Il letto era decente.»

Il vecchio sorrise sotto i baffi grigi. «Ne sono lieto. Un soggiorno rigenerante, oserei dire.»

«Qualcosa del genere.»

Mentre Dot gli porgeva il documento, Levi decise di tentare il tutto per tutto.

«Saprebbe dirmi come contattare l'altro... ospite della 104? Ha dimenticato una cosa in camera.»

_Lasciare il suo fottuto numero di telefono in un posto asciutto,_ pensò con amarezza.

L'aria allegra e spensierata del concierge svanì, sostituita da un cipiglio serio.

«Spiacente, abbiamo a cuore la privacy dei nostri clienti. Se vuole, può lasciar–»

«Comprerà un nuovo accendino, allora. Arrivederci.»

Senza più voltarsi raggiunse il parcheggio, salì in auto e imboccò la strada verso Los Angeles. Nello specchietto retrovisore, l'insegna al neon si faceva più piccola ad ogni metro d'asfalto che le ruote divorano.

_Motel Paradise._

Per una notte, lo aveva visto davvero.  
  


—  
  


Il CEO, seduto alla propria scrivania, era sommerso di documenti da supervisionare, oberato di riunioni a cui attendere e nessuna voglia di trovarsi lì. Non aveva mai trovato il lavoro soffocante come in quel momento.

Se prima i collaboratori faticano a sopportare il suo carattere autoritario e poco tollerante, adesso era diventato praticamente impossibile averci a che fare senza incorrere nel suo perenne malumore.

Erano trascorsi quindici giorni. Sembravano un'eternità.

Levi non faceva altro che pensare a quella notte, ripercorrendo in slow motion ogni singolo istante. Sentiva di essersi incrinato, spaccato in punti impossibili da tenere ancora insieme; il Dominatore si era silenziosamente insinuato in ogni squarcio, riempiendo i vuoti, saldando le crepe. Grazie a lui aveva scoperto un lato di sé stesso del tutto sconosciuto, un mondo nuovo che voleva esplorare... o forse voleva solo far parte del mondo di Eren.

Con un gesto nervoso scartò l'ennesimo plico, afferrando il resto della corrispondenza. Tra le varie buste una catturò la sua curiosità: nessun logo o battitura a macchina, bensì una semplice scritta a mano senza troppi fronzoli. La aprì e, nel leggerne il contenuto, trattenne il fiato.

Era da parte del Motel.  
  
  
  


_'Signor Ackerman, la ringraziamo per averci scelto e la invitiamo a soggiornare nuovamente presso di noi: le abbiamo riservato a un prezzo speciale, il giorno 26 del corrente mese, la camera n.104. Speriamo la troverà di suo gradimento come l'ultima volta._

_D.Pixis'_  
  
  
  


_Eren._

Quel pensiero lo attraversò al pari di un fulmine, insieme alla speranza di incontrarlo. La prenotazione era per quella sera stessa.

Afferrò la giacca e, uscendo dal proprio ufficio, ordinò alla segretaria di cancellare gli impegni del weekend.

Sfrecciò veloce lungo l'autostrada, abbandonando Los Angeles e tutto ciò che lo opprimeva; in meno di un'ora era a destinazione. Aveva parcheggiato distrattamente l'auto ed era entrato nella hall con passo affrettato.

Dot era seduto dove l'aveva lasciato, intento a coccolare un gatto a cui la volta precedente non aveva fatto caso.

«Buonasera, giovanotto. È qui da solo?»

«Sì, ma aspetto qualcuno.»

Il vecchio sorrise, consegnandogli la chiave che apriva la stanza 104.

Levi si trovò fuori quella porta quasi senza saper come, guidato dall'unico desiderio di scoprire cosa lo attendesse oltre la soglia. La serratura scattò con un rumore secco ed entrò, le ultime luci del tramonto a illuminare l'interno.

Una figura gli dava le spalle, leggermente china sul tavolo cosparso di candele. Quando questa si voltò, l'uomo trattenne il fiato.

Due iridi brillanti come smeraldi lo trafissero e un sorriso si dipinse su delle labbra morbide e carnose, le stesse sulle quali avrebbe voluto gettarsi. Restò fermo, completamente immobile.

«Finalmente sei qui...» mormorò l'altro, avvicinandosi.

Si guardarono, per un attimo incerti sul da farsi, titubanti su cosa fosse giusto dire e quando. Infine, colui che abitava sotto le catene che ne adornavano il suo torace scuro svanì, lasciando spazio al Dominatore.

«Inginocchiati.»

E Levi obbedì, liberandosi di ogni legame e qualunque pudore, lasciando che Eren facesse di lui ciò che voleva.

Suo Sottomesso, ancora una notte e per tutte quelle a seguire.


End file.
